(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to duct systems.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a system for sealing one end of a first air duct with an adjacent overlapping end of a second air duct.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to an air duct sealing system of the type described which incorporates multiple sealing components.
In another respect the invention pertains to an air duct sealing system of the type described in which one of the pair of sealing components interacts with and is used to activate another of the sealing components.
In still a further respect, the invention pertains to an air duct sealing system of the type described in which each sealing component generates forces that improve the sealing action of another sealing component.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Arcuate air ducts comprise ducts that include arcuate walls. Arcuate ducts have circular and oval cross sections. A portion of the wall of a duct can be flat, but if the duct also incorporates an arcuate wall, the duct is considered to be an oval duct. For example, the ends or sides of the walls of some ducts have an arcuate semicircular shape, semi-elliptical shape, or other arcuate shape while the wall sections intermediate such ends or sides are flat or substantially flat. Such ducts are considered oval ducts even though a portion of the wall of each such duct is flat. Air ducts are ordinarily used to transport air, but can be utilized to transport other gases or gas mixtures.
A common problem encountered in an air duct system is providing an effective seal at the points at which the end of one duct member overlaps or creates a function with the end of the next successive duct member. Creating an effective seal between the ends of arcuate duct members can be a particular problem because the surfaces that need to be sealed are arcuate and because the degree of curvature of duct surfaces can vary over short distances.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved system for sealing the adjacent ends of arcuate ducts in an air duct system.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved duct system.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved system for sealing the junctions at which the ends of adjacent ducts meet in an air duct system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved air duct sealing system that utilizes multiple seals at the junction of the ends of a pair of adjacent air ducts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved air duct sealing system which utilizes interactive seals.
These and other, further and more specific objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: